


Start of Something New

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Women?” Sansa whispered her eyes wide and filled with curiosity. “How does that work?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start of Something New

Sansa felt an intense feeling of jubilation when the marriage between Joffrey and Margaery was announced. It lifted an enormous weight off her shoulders and put the burden on someone else.

From what little she knew of Margaery Tyrell, she seemed a force to be reckoned with. Still, being married to Joffrey would destroy her. It was why Sansa had warned her and her grandmother.

It did not bother Sansa at first when Margaery ignored her advice but the more time she spent with the future queen, the more Sansa wished she had taken her warning. She enjoyed just being around Margaery and most importantly, it gave her someone in Kings Landing to talk too that she did not have to fear.

After her forced marriage to Tyrion, Sansa began talking with Margaery even more. She became a confidant that Sansa desperately needed.

“He has never even tried?” Margaery asked during one late conversation. She was due back to her rooms but knew Tyrion would not demand her back anytime soon.

He never did.

Sansa clutched at the skirt of her dress nervously and shook her head. If it ever got back to Cersei that the marriage was not consummated it could spell for her and Tyrion but Margaery could be trusted.

“He has always been a gentleman.”

Margaery laughed. “You do not meet many of them.”

“This is especially true for the Lannister family,” Sansa whispered while stifling a laugh. “I mean no offense, my lady.”

“Sansa, I am fully aware of Joffrey’s flaws so believe me when I say that no offense will ever be taken.”

Sansa lips formed into a frown. “May I ask something bold, my lady?”

“Of course.”

“Why marry Joffrey if you know all the horrible things that are said about him are true?”

“Being queen is a good enough reason,” Margaery laughed. “Enough talk of my future nuptials and more of you, Sansa. Have you never felt the touch of a man?”

Sansa instantly flushed. “Lady Margaery!”

“I shall take that as a no then.” She leaned close and took Sansa’s hand into her own. “It is nothing to be ashamed of, Sansa. I have rarely felt the touch of a man myself.”

This was something surprising and caused Sansa to frown again. “But you were married before, my lady. The two of you have never been…?”

“Intimate?” Margaery finished for Sansa. “We did so very rarely. My dearly departed husband had other proclivities.”

“So you and I have similar circumstances, my lady.”

Margaery shook her head. “Sansa, I have indeed experienced intimacy before but it’s been with women.”

“Women?” Sansa whispered her eyes wide and filled with curiosity. “How does that work?”

“Would you like me to show you?”

Sansa was speechless. The silence stretched on for nearly two minutes and caused Margaery to lean forward. Lips pressed over her own that caused Sansa to gasp. This gave the older woman a chance to deepen it.

“Would you like me to show you?” The question repeated but Sansa found she was still without words. “Sansa?”

“Yes.”

Margaery smiled. “Excellent.”

~*~

It was the first night of many.

Sansa would leave the chambers she shared with her husband and sneak into Margaery’s rooms. Half the time Sansa didn’t understand what they were doing but she welcomed it despite the confusion because it brought her happiness.

The more time that passed, however, the more Sansa began to become aware of certain things. There were longing looks towards Margaery as well as sudden pangs of jealousy at the sight of Joffrey and Margaery together, which was the most concerning.

Sansa ignored it for favor of spending time with Margaery. Denial was all too easy to slip into given this was the first time she had felt happiness in a long time. The way Margaery made her feel in bed was the one thing that wasn’t deniable—anything else was out of the question.

Margaery was set to be queen and Sansa was married. It was a miserable marriage but still marriage none-the-less. On top of that, Margaery was a woman. A woman could not love another woman, right.

“You’re so tense tonight, Sansa. What is on your mind?” Margaery posed the question as she kissed the inside of Sansa’s thigh. It made it difficult to form a coherent thought let alone answer a question.

“It’s nothing, my lady.”

Sansa grasped the covers tightly in her hands when Margaery kissed her there. She was barely able to stifle a cry of pleasure as fingers were added.

“Titles aren’t necessary when we’re like this,” Margaery reminded her and a “tutting” sound was added for effect. “You may call me, Margaery.”

“Nothing is on my mind, Margaery.”

It was clear that Margaery did not believe Sansa but at that point, Sansa could care less. The only thing she wanted was for Margaery to keep doing what she was doing.

After it was over, Sansa slid to the edge of the bed and reached for her clothes. Two hands slid around her waist and then to her wrists.

It stopped her in her tracks.

“You never did answer my question.” Margaery kissed the back of her neck that induced a shiver down Sansa’s spine.

“I did my la- Margaery. I told you there was nothing on my mind,” Sansa’s voice was firm but she did not know if she was trying to convince Margaery or herself.

“That was a lie, Sansa. I want the truth.”

Sansa stared at the hands gently grasping her wrists and then she shifted her gaze to the wall. “Why do you need to marry, Joffrey?”

Margaery seemed off put by the question. She pulled away and did not speak for nearly a full minute. “It’s not whether I need to Sansa but rather that I want too.”

Sansa looked over her shoulder; a desperate expression on her face that she prayed would reach Margaery. “Does status mean everything?”

“It does in King’s Landing I’m afraid.”

Sansa wanted to protest but Margaery kissed her and then pulled her onto the bed without any word. It was an obvious attempt at distraction but Sansa gave into it.

What other choice did she have?


End file.
